


Someone

by daeguarchives



Series: tumblr trash aus [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Simon, Blind Date, Canon Bisexual Character, Confessions, Cute, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fashion Designer Magnus, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hesitant Alec, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus Bane, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecurity, Lesbian Clary, Lesbian Isabelle, Long One Shot, Love Confessions, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nervous Alec, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pansexual Jace, Rejection, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Sweaters, Texting, Tumblr AU, Two Shot, Ugly Sweaters, ain't no comfort, alec is a bus driver, alec is still a bus driver, bus driver au, clary is the only supportive one, for me anyway, four years later, izzy hates alec's fashion sense, jace works at a phone shop idk why it just happened, kinda angsty, magnus is the passenger with weird excuses, mundane! au, simon is really horny for jace, unplanned ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeguarchives/pseuds/daeguarchives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i’m a bus driver and despite my no-coins policy, u always manage to weasel ur way into giving them to me w/ stories that cannot possibly be tru” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. excuses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- do u guys want a second chapter or is an angsty ending okay??  
> \- if i do post a second chapter, it will most likely be a happy ending  
> [tumblr](http://daeguarchives.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/daeguarchives)

Alec really hated Jace.

If it hadn't been for Jace gatecrashing his interview at a major retail store, he wouldn't have had to go the last interview on the list; the bus driver one. Which, had no other applicants so Alec was accepted as soon as said he had a driver's licence.

It had been a couple of weeks and Alec was still ignoring Jace, the silent treatment was always the best one when it came to making Jace grovel. Though Alec knew deep down, he'd forgiven Jace when he'd said sorry; after all they'd been best friends since Alec was seven and Jace was six – that was something not worth throwing away over a petty job.

Jace had apologised after explaining to Alec that Valentine's day was coming up and he still didn't know what to get for Simon. Despite having been single for the past year, everyone who knew Alec knew he was a huge romantic at heart. He was the one everyone came to when there was a crisis in their love lives. Sometimes that meant helping Izzy make a grand gesture (the last one being taking Clary to a fair, paying the Ferris Wheel guy to stop it when they reached the top before Isabelle proposed to Clary). Other times it meant hearing about Jace's kinks from Simon (apparently his best friend was a fan of tying Simon up).

There was _**one**_ highlight to the crappy job; a vibrant man called Magnus.

 

_**Alec remembered the first time they met.** _

☾

The bus doors were closing but a tanned hand with fingers covered in rings quickly held the door. Alec's eyes widened as he scrambled around to press the button that would open the doors and prevent this stranger from having to end up in hospital. He slammed his hand down and approximately ten seconds later, the most beautiful man that Alec had ever seen walked onto the bus.

Wearing a black mesh top paired with white skinny jeans with intentional rips and writing on them and black Doc Martens, the beautiful stranger with the golden green eyes walked up to Alec, “One ticket to town, please. Adult.”

Alec punched the order in, “$1.70 please.”

The stranger shook his jacket, on hearing the sound of multiple coins, he reached in and pulled out a bunch of coins.

The jingling sound was enough to snap Alec out of his _**'oh my god this man is so hot'**_ stupor long enough so he could say “Excuse me,” before pointing to the board on the side that read **'No Coins Policy.'**

The stranger deflated before perking up again as if he had a sudden idea, “You see, I had a $2 bill ready for this journey but on my way here I saw this lady holding a charity bucket. Now, me being the generous person I am, I went to go give all the coins to her. And you know what she did?” He paused, waiting for Alec to respond.

Alec had heard all these stories before, except maybe not this one, but raised his eyebrows as if to tell the stranger to continue.

“She smacked the coins out of my hand as if I had just approached her with a 'Vote For Trump' leaflet. Which, by the way I would _**never**_ do. I'm an Indonesian immigrant who also happens to be a free-wheeling bisexual – don't really think Dildo head Trump would fancy me promoting him. Told me she didn't want coins, she wanted notes. And who was I to deny her, a good samaritan, a little old la-” He was cut off when Alec visibly slumped onto the counter in front of him.

“Leave the money on the counter and go. Please. I have had enough stories from strangers today.”

“My name's Magnus.”

Alec sat up at that, “What?”

“My name's Magnus and your name is Alec,” he repeated pointing at Alec's name tag, “Now we're not strangers anymore.”

Magnus walked off with a smile on his face and a jump in his step.

☾

_**The second time they met, which happened to be the next week, was just as weird – mostly because of Magnus.** _

☾

Just like the first time, Magnus ran onto the bus, Alec once again having to scramble so Magnus's fingers wouldn't end up being mangled, courtesy of his doors.

This time he wore a purple suit with a gold patterns and swirls covering them and an excessive amount of ruffles were on the black shirt he wore underneath. He was also sweaty and panting – probably due to the fact that he'd run to the bus from his house – something he thought Alec should know.

“It's $1.70.”

“I only have coins.”

“I can't have coins, that's one of the first rules of being a bus driver.”

“Where'd you learn that? Bus driver school?”

“The interview for this job, actually.”

“You won't believe why I have no dollar bills this time.”

“You do know I didn't believe your story last time, Magnus?”

“You remember my name?”

“More like I remember the story you told me but yeah, whatever.”

“Anyway, so I had just got a fresh $2 bill out of the ATM and the next thing I know this dog has pushed me to the ground. I fell in a puddle and he pulled the bill right out of my hand. So I'm lying there and some guy – who quite frankly, had an abysmal fashion sense, I mean dungarees and sandals? – pulled me up, winked at me before throwing these coins at me. And that, dear Alexander, is why I don't have a bill.”

“You know what? Just go. I can't even be bothered to fight you. It's been a long day.”

“Long day? It's only two pm.” Magnus asked, with a hint of concern in his voice. “Hey! I told you a story, now you have to tell me one. So what's up?”

“You really want to know?”

“Of course.”

“So, my sister is getting married. Except she's ill right now, so before my shift, I had to go to four bakeries to taste wedding cakes with _**her**_ fiancé. I wouldn't have had a problem with it but I've been painfully single for the past year and all this gushing from the old ladies about how we're such a cute couple or how we were obviously made for each other was really starting to get on my nerves. All that made me want to do was rip out my hair and tell them she was a lesbian and that I'm gay as all hell so can you please explain to me how the fuck we're obviously soul mates? So, what was supposed to be a brother and sister in-law bonding experience ended up just pissing both me and Clary off.”

“Wow.”

Alec put his head in hands and rubbed at his face before looking up at Magnus again, “Gosh, I'm so sorry for just venting at you. It's just I'm really tired and all I want to do is go home and binge watch some random shows.”

“You're gay and single?”

Alec's cheeks were tinged with red, “Uh, yeah.”

“Cool.”

That was all Magnus said before he sat at his seat, it was only after Alec's shift had ended that he noticed Magnus had placed his ticket in the gap between Alec's counter and window. Except, the ticket now had Magnus' number on it.

☾ 

“What is it this time?”

“I helped a heavily pregnant woman just give birth.”

“What does that have to do with the numerous coins in your hand?”

“They were in my pocket and she just gave birth so by the time she was in an ambulance, I realised I was late and couldn't go home to get a bill.”

☾

“I was eating a tuna sandwich and I took a bite.”

“That's kinda what you do when eating, Magnus.”

“Oh, shush. Anyway, the tuna ended up in my lap so I had to go to the nearest _**Boots**_ and buy a pack of baby wipes. So not only do I not have any coins, I have also bought a product which I will probably never use again.”

☾

“I had to keep all my dollar bills so I don't embarrass myself later.”

“Where are you going to embarrass yourself?”

“At the restaurant.”

Alec tried his best to come out with a completely real grin – it had taken him a couple of weeks, but he'd finally come to the conclusion that he had a crush on Magnus Bane – “You going on a date or?”

“No, _**we're**_ going on a date.”

“Wait, what?”

“I'm asking you, Alexander Lightwood, to go out with me tonight. For a meal, which I will pay for. With actual dollar bills. What do you say?”

“You're not... You're joking, aren't you?”

Magnus seemed a bit hurt and taken aback, “Why would I be joking?”

Alec sighed in frustration, “Because you're you and I'm me. You're this confident, flirty, hot bisexual man who genuinely doesn't care what people think of him. You exude positivity and you're definitely going to leave an impact on the world – I mean, you're twenty-two and already you're staging your first major fashion show.”

Magnus opened his mouth to speak but Alec carried on.

“You deserve someone like you. Someone who knows what they're doing with their life, someone who isn't shy and still really uncomfortable about flaunting his sexuality, someone who isn't a grumpy asshole, someone who has an amazing fashion sense, someone who knows what they're doing with their life, someone who'll end up in the history books one day. Most of all, you need someone who can make you an even better person than you already are. You need someone who isn't me.”

“But,” Magnus started to protest.

Alec raised his hand and with a broken tone, said, “Just go ahead, Mags. Please.”

☾ 

_**Magnus never stepped on Alec's bus again.** _

 


	2. blind dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- thought i'd leave u guys w happy ending before i fuck off for two weeks lmao  
> [tumblr](http://daeguarchives.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/daeguarchives)

“Come on, Alec! Let me dress you!” Izzy begged, walking into Alec's room as he pulled another a baggy sweater over his head.

He shook his head, “No, Izzy. I'm already going on this blind date because of you, I'm not letting you dress me too. If I'm going on a date, the guy is going to see me the way I am, not some skinny jean and too tight top wearing weirdo, okay?”

Izzy shrugged her shoulders, “If he runs away, that's your fault.”

“Oh no, what will I do? How will I continue on living if some stranger decides he doesn't like me on a date I didn't even want to go on? How will I, tell me Izzy, I need to know.”

“Your sarcasm is lethal.”

“I like to think it's my best asset.”

“You would.”

“Trust me, when you have to listen to assholes all day, sarcasm is the only thing that keeps you going.”

“No one told you to be a bus driver, Alec.”

“Well, I like it.”

“Sure you do,” Izzy looked down at her watch, “Shit, Alec! You're going to be late, let's go!”

“Somehow I can't find it in myself to care.”

☾

Despite Izzy's insistence that he would be late, it turns out that Alec was early.

_**Fifteen minutes early.** _

He'd eventually resorted to texting the groupchat consisting of him, Jace, Simon, Izzy and Clary.

 

**alec: guys what do i do??**

**alec: he's not here & i look like a massive loser**

**alec: help me out u assholes**

**clary: just wait, I guess**

**clary: maybe he's just one of those people with shitty timing**

**izzy: or maybe he saw you in that ugly sweater & ran for the hills lmao**

**alec: get over the fact that i didn't let u dress me, jfc**

**izzy: never**

**izzy: I really hope your date is someone who loves shopping & fashion**

**alec: why do u hate me**

**jace: because you never let her dress you??**

**jace: because you're grumpy as fuck??**

**jace: because your taste in clothing is shit??**

**jace: do you need anymore??**

**alec: why are u here**

**alec: no one likes u**

**simon: I DO**

**jace: u better**

**simon: WELL I DON'T LET YOU PUT UR DICK IN ME FOR THE BANTS, DO I**

**alec: why are u typing in all caps**

**simon: MY KEYBOARD IS FUCKED UP IDK MAN**

**alec: ur boyfriend....**

**alec: works......**

**alec: at a phone shop....**

**simon: HE WON'T FIX IT**

**simon: DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO SEXT IN ALL CAPS**

**simon: IT'S HARDER THAN MY DICK WHEN JACE WALKS OUT OF THE SHOWER**

**simon: WITH JUST A TOWEL ON**

**simon: AND WATER TRICKLING DOWN HIS ABS**

**simon: FUCK**

**simon: LMAO GOTTA BLAST**

☾

Alec never got to see what Jace replied because out of the corner of his eye, he saw a man sit across him in the booth.

He looked up to introduce himself but the words _'Hi, my name's Alec'_ died on his lips and only one word came out.

“ _ **Magnus.”**_

Magnus simply smiled, “Hello, Alexander.”

“Oh my God, did Izzy know it was you? Fuck, I'm so sorry. I can just go right now, if you want me to.”

Magnus looked confused, “Why would I want you to go?”

“Because of what happened a couple of years ago. I led you on and then ended up rejecting you and then you never came on my bus again.”

“Alexander, you never led me on. I assumed you were interested in me-”

He was cut off by Alec saying, “I am. I mean, I was interested in you back then.”

“Then what stopped you?”

“Fear. Shitty self esteem. Internalised homophobia. Take your pick.” Alec replied with a small smile.

“Oh, Alexander. You just had to say that. I would have waited, would have helped you learn to accept yourself.”

“Really?”

Magnus reached over the table and held Alec's hand in his own, “Of course, when you like someone, you want to what makes them happy. And if helping you accept yourself would have made you happy, I would have done that before asking you out.”

“Well, you don't have to do that now. I'm truly happy with myself now. I don't know why it took me so long though, my sister easily accepted her sexuality. Why couldn't I?”

“Because we're all different, you dork. We have different ideas, different experiences and different paths. Now, let's carry on with this date.”

☾

“Did you really never have a $2 bill?”

“No, I just wanted to talk to the cute bus driver,” Magnus replied with a smirk, “It seems it worked because now I'm on a date with him.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow.”

☾

Walking out of the restaurant, Alec finds himself in a confessional mood.

“You know I'm sorry I never contacted you, right?”

“Alexander, I have a phone too. I could have reached out.”

“Why didn't you?”

“Why didn't _**you**_?”

“I was scared, scared you'd tell me I was a coward.”

“I was scared too, you know. Scared you'd tell me you regret ever meeting me.”

“Meeting you was one of the best things that ever happened to me. You leaving was also one of the best too. I don't know, it triggered something in me and told me that I have to accept myself or I'll be lonely for the rest of my life. I came out to my parents and at work and I can now comfortably say 'I'm gay'. And it's all because of you, Magnus Bane.”

☾

Standing at the gates of the park entrance, both boys knowing they would have to eventually walk in different directions, but desperately hoping this moment would last a little longer, they both ask the same question.

“Can I kiss you?”

☾

It was a long and breathy kiss, it was unfamiliar and exploratory.

Magnus was definitely the more experienced in this department of the two – knowing his way so deeply but at the same time, he knew nothing.

This wasn't a random hookup.

This wasn't a friend of his.

This wasn't an ex.

This wasn't a drunk game of 'Spin the Bottle'.

_**This was Alexander Lightwood.** _

☾

Alec felt like an awkward virgin because the kiss was so new and exciting but it was Magnus all over.

It was Magnus whose lips were pressed against his.

It was Magnus whose fingers were intertwined with his.

It was Magnus who pulled him closer.

It was Magnus who grabbed him by the waist.

_**It was Magnus Bane.** _

☾

_**And they stood there, as they would five years down the line, only this time their ending would be sealed with a wedding kiss.** _

 

 

 


End file.
